Taking Measurments
by NadoGirl18
Summary: Older Kainora drabble. Based right before book 4. I really needed to vent after the trailer so enjoy :) and make sure to check out my other stories if you like this.


"Do I really have to do this?" Kai stomped through the hall like a child, a loud sigh echoing against the walls.

"Yes, you do." Jinora turned a full 180 to face a pouting Kai. "It was your idea anyways, I'd thought you'd be excited about the new glide suits?" Jinora laughed and stringed her fingers with his. "Come on."

"Fine. But only if we get to go racing afterwards," Kai argued. Racing had become a new favorite pastime of his. Kai challenged anybody who could compete, making small bets here and there. Tenzin didn't approve of gambling at all, but Jinora thought it was funny, especially since he alway lost to her. "I'm gonna beat you eventually, the arrows don't mean anything when it comes down to the race," he said, standing up straight.

Jinora pulled him into one of the side rooms and told him to sit on a chair while she got the supplies. "Okay, this shouldn't take too long." Jinora grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write. Kai bent over her shoulder, watching her carefully write out his short name. She turned around quickly, unaware that Kai was so close. "Oh, hey. Um," she put down the quill and slid under his arm to stand on the other side. "So I'm going to need to take a few measurements, so just stand against the wall."

Kai obliged, pressing his back against the wall while Jinora made small adjustments with the measuring tape. "So how long until the lemur suit is ready?" Kai asked her to break the silence.

Jinora was too focused on the measurement of Kai's wingspan to notice his question, "What was that sweetie?" Jinora asked his kindly, planting a small kiss on his check. Jinora always loved the way he couldn't hide his blush when she kissed him. He always got nervous and flustered trying to play it off.

Kai rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his already messy hair, "Uh… I was just wondering how long it will take for my suit to be ready?" He asked her again.

This time Jinora answered, "A few days, Asami is going to send all the suit details to the factory to be made tonight. Which is why we have to finish. So…" Jinora wasn't sure how to ask him this, it wasn't something she thought she would ever have to do. "Kai?"

"Yeah," he turned around with a quizzical look, "what Jinora?"

"I need to take your upper body measurements." She told him, now it was her turn to start blushing.

"Okay." Kai lifted his arms up and tucked them behind his head, "Go ahead Jinora."

"No, Kai. These suits have to be really tight. I need to take exact measurements," Jinora told him while making strange hand gestures.

It took a moment to put two and two together, but Kai finally figured it and, "Oh, sure. Just give me a sec." Jinora was grateful that Kai figured it out on his own. She turned around to write down the former lengths she just took. "I'm ready," Kai called from across

the room, "Where can I put this?"

Jinora turned around, Kai was holding his top robes, looking at Jinora for an answer. "You can put that there," Jinora raised a shaky hand to a small table behind him. Three whole years of friendship and Jinora had hardly ever seen Kai shirtless; and the last time was when he was still a lanky preteen. Now, well, he had developed. It was the only way she could put it.

His torsso covered in small scrapes from the past, laying over even mocha skin. Jinora had never had a chance to appreciate the shape her boyfriend was in, mostly due to her Dad always watching them, but she still couldn't help but stare. "Hello?" Kai made his way to his girlfriend, "Jinora? You okay?"

"I'm fine…" she fumbled with the measuring tape in her hands, "I just zoned out for a moment."

Kai grinned, knowing exactly why she was so flustered. He knew that look, it was the look he gave to Jinora every time she touched him. Just a simple hand held in his made him go all loopy, but he's never seen Jinora so intrigued before. "So?" Kai asked her, flexing his abs a little, "You like what you see?" he teased her, flexing his arms too. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up you little thief." Jinora teased him back.

"Hey!" Kai protested, "I haven't stolen anything in a long time." He finished, putting his hands on his hips.

"Whatever," Jinora whispered and kissed his lips hard but quickly. "There. Now you're just as loopy as I was."

"No fair," he said.

Jinora began to wrap the measuring tape around him, jotting down numbers as she went. She wrote down the last one and threw Kai hi shirt. It hit him in the face and fell to his folded arms. Jinora took the moment to kiss his still blushing check again. "All's fair in love and war," she whispered in his ear.

"And measuring rooms too, I guess." he sighed, tugging his shirt down. "Come on," Kai rushed out the door with Jinora in tow," I have a feeling like I'm finally gonna beat you today."

Jinora shook her head, "In you dreams lover boy."

* * *

><p><strong>OH. MY. GOD. <strong>

**THE BOOK 4 TRAILER NEARLY KILLED ME! A 3 YEAR TIME LAPSE! THANK YOU. AND ALL OF US KAINORA SHIPPERS KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! KAINORA IS DATING AND KISSING AND HOLDING HANDS AND JUST CUTE COUPLE KAINORA EEEEEEEEHEEHHEHEH! **

**Okay, sorry i just needed to vent. I wrote this lightly based off a prompt by cuzkainora on tumblr. I hope you like this one! make sure you FAV/ R&R!**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
